


A Kinder Fate

by I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Fix-It AU, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attachment does not equal love in this fic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, ExplorCorps Fits Anakin So Much Better, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Hugs, Jedi Culture Respected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 02:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14275104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning/pseuds/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning
Summary: A story where a loving Qui-Gon confronts Obi-Wan's self-doubt. Expect feels.





	A Kinder Fate

**Author's Note:**

> The brain sparkles have offered up a gift for Viv, lured recently by a request made long ago (No, I don't understand that either): 
> 
> “If you ever ever write something Qui & Obi that ends in bittersweet hope and life, and is less harsh on Qui-Gon than what you've more recently written, you would make one person very very very happy.”

 

“They will take good care of him, Master.”

Qui-Gon stood by the window, watching Anakin board the shuttle that would take him to the ExplorCorps headquarters. “Perhaps.”

Obi-Wan lowered his head, trying to find the courage to hold back the words burning in his throat.

He did not succeed.

“I am sorry that I did not pass my Trials.” Tears stung his eyes. He'd tried so  _ hard. _ “I know you wanted to train him.”

Qui-Gon turned, eyes soft. “I don't think you failed on purpose, Obi-Wan.”

Obi-Wan ducked his head further, squeezing his eyes shut. It didn't save him from the sniffle that escaped.

A warm hand settled on his shoulder, a large finger drawing his chin up. Obi-Wan squinted his full eyes open to try to see through the tears.

“You think I do not want you anymore.”

Obi-Wan gave a wobbly smile. “Well... it's a little obvious. You gave me up very quickly. Everyone saw. It's alright. I know he's more important than me.” He was startled by the look of pain that crossed Qui-Gon's face. “What's wrong?”

“That's what you think that meant?”

Obi-Wan pulled back, turning away from him and hunching his shoulders as he scuttled for the kitchen. Tea. He needed to make tea.

“Obi-Wan, there's already seven cups of tea lying around. You don't have to make any more.”

Obi-Wan curled in on himself again. He'd thought he'd been discrete in his anxiety. Apparently not.

“I should have noticed,” Qui-Gon muttered. “You weren't drinking any of it, but it just kept appearing anyway. I'm sorry. Can you forgive me, my Padawan?”

“Am I, though? Still your Padawan? You repudiated me to the Council.”

“I— what?  _ No,  _ Obi-Wan. I thought you ready. I  _ still  _ think you ready.”

A humorless chuckle escaped Obi-Wan. “Apparently I'm  _ not. _ ”

Warm hands settled on his shoulders, turning him to face the older man.

“I want you to try again.”

Obi-Wan raised startled eyes to find his master studying his face earnestly. “I'm clearly not ready.”

“Obi-Wan, this is what I think happened. I think you believed I was trying to be rid of you so I could train the next new child to come into my sphere of attention. I think you didn't believe in my presenting of you for your Trials as having to do with you being  _ worthy to take them.  _ I think your false belief in my  _ lack  _ of faith in you crippled you when the moment came.”

Tears burned Obi-Wan's eyes.

He was already years behind his peers— hell, Quinlan had a  _ Padawan  _ already.

Quinlan  _ Vos. _

“Obi-Wan, you  _ are ready.  _ I back you completely. You have my full confidence, and my absolute trust. I would place my life in your hands any day, and I know the depth of your commitment. Over the last few years you have learned to know yourself— something people much older than your twenty-five years still haven't managed. I've seen you learn how to love with an open heart, to choose the life that is true to who you've learned you are and who you want to be, and I've seen you give the woman you love the space she requires for her  _ own  _ health of mind. I saw you face down a  _ Sith  _ unflinchingly, I've seen you make good judgment calls when you were in severe pain, or the situation was terrifying to say the least. I  _ know you,  _ and I  _ know  _ you are  _ ready  _ to be the knight you've always wanted to be.”

Obi-Wan became aware of the tears on his cheeks only after he felt one drip off his chin. “Master,” he whispered.

Qui-Gon pulled him into a hug, and Obi-Wan clung to him, burying his face in the other's shoulder.

“Now,” Qui-Gon murmured back, still holding him tight, “will you take the Trials again, for me? I want to work by your side as equals, with my light-filled, courageous knight.”

Obi-Wan managed to nod, since speech was beyond him.

 

* * *

 

“By the right of the Council; by the will of the Force—  _ rise,  _ Kenobi, Jedi Knight.”

Qui-Gon's heart felt like it might burst as he spoke the age-old words that gave Obi-Wan his long fought-for and deepest wish.

Obi-Wan stood, shorn braid tight in his hand, his shields just barely able to contain his awe and the weight this moment held for him.

The unfettered smile that touched his lips and sparkled in his eyes was one Qui-Gon hadn't seen in years. It warmed Qui-Gon's heart, as well as those of the Council who stood in respect of the new knight, expressions sober but pleased.

“You have earned this,” Qui-Gon murmured, placing his palm to Obi-Wan's cheek.

Obi-Wan simply looked up at him, sobering to murmur back, “Your patience and teaching brought me here.”

“Of with you,” Yoda announced, tapping his stick on the floor. “Celebrate you must. Yes, yes.  _ Off _ !”

The master and his knight bowed to the Council and retreated to do just that.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The Exploration Corps: Where Anakin can be “the first one to see them all,” venturing out to visit worlds no other sentient had stepped foot on. Where Anakin can learn to protect himself and channel his power, but without the strain of responsibility that diplomacy Jedi carry. Where Anakin can fly as many ships as he likes, and even engineer better ones should he so please. Where Anakin will be interacting with non-Jedi scientists who work in tandem with the Jedi, and whose *non-Jedi friends* will be unbound by the principles of preventing galactic war with the Hutts... and who will help Anakin free his mother.
> 
> Where attachment isn't actually a problem, because the lives and deaths of millions don't hang on his every decision. So Anakin can hang on to people to his heart's content.
> 
> ExplorCorps: Where Anakin Skywalker could actually be happy, whole, and safe for himself and everyone else.
> 
> The End.


End file.
